Doomsday
by Blaze-chan
Summary: The worst has come of the world and a Nuclear Winter is only the beginning.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**

* * *

** They couldn't stop them all from crashing down from the heavens; instantly decimating cities throughout the entire planet. The world needed their heroes and yet, they weren't enough. Those who had survived fled to the ancient shelters created by their forefathers. The days that followed the Earth grew drastically colder, the sun barely visible through the layers of soot and dirt. A blanket of snow and dirt covers the frozen ground. Those who had survived the onslaught were having problems just trying to keep themselves alive, many of them died from starvation and illness. People slowly emerged from their safe havens out of desperation, looking for supplies and for other signs of life. What they found is a hostile planet, not only in terms of supporting life, but many of the living creatures and beings have turned belligerent.


	2. Ch 1 The Lamb Lies Down on Broadway

**Chapter 1 - The Lamb Lies Down on Broadway**

Chunks of the surrounding buildings litter the streets. Cars flipped over, melted into puddles of metal. Street lamps bent and twisted lay lifeless on the ground. Mutilated remains are scattered around of those unfortunate souls, who didn't make it to a shelter. An Arctic wind blows through the lifeless New York City streets. The crunching sound of snow breaks through the silence; two men are walking along the streets of midtown. One of the men walks hunched over, his wavy indigo hair dances in the wind. His red scarf and black heavy wool coat don't seem to keep him very warm. Rubbing his arm with his opposite hand, he tries to warm himself up. Looking over to his short scruffy companion, he seemed to not even notice the cold. His hands were thrusted into his bomber jacket, his cowboy hat pulled down in the front of his eyes. A cigar hangs out of his mouth, occasionally taking a puff. A gust of wind blows past them; the slovenly man holds his hat to his head and forces his way forward, while the blue hair man closes his eyes and turns his face from the wind, his forked indigo tail curls behind him. Not able to stand it any longer the indigo man stops in his tracks.

Speaking in a German accent, "Logan, No von is here. Lets go back before ve freeze to death."

Logan continues to walk, "You can go back if you want. I'm not going to stop you."

"Logan, come on! Dis is suicide. Can't you see zat zere is more at stake? Neither of us can afford to die now."

Stopping in his tracks, he look over his shoulder, "Who said I was planning on dying?"

Not knowing what to say he just sighed and dragged his feet to catch up. They continue on their way down Broadway.

Logan smirked, "Who would of thought the Fuzzy Elf could be cold."

"Vell, I suppose if I had as thick of back hair as you I wouldn't be." Smiling he looks to Logan, glaring right back at him. Logan's attention drifts as he catches a familiar scent, he throws his arm out, stopping his friend in his tracks.

"Vhat?" Confused the blue man looks around. Logan takes a step back, grabbing the blue elf's arm and jerking him back.

Bursting from the ground like a ghost, a girl with curly brown hair gasps for breath. She looks nervously behind herself, slowly turning to the two men standing in front of her.

"Kitty?!" Both men say together.

"Kurt? Logan?" Leaping to her feet she grabs them around the neck. Practically in tears.

"Kitty, vhat happened? Vere's Lockheed and the others?"

Remembering what she was doing, she releases the two from her embrace. Snapping her head back and herding the two back down the street, "We can continue this family reunion later. We need to get out of here." The sound of crackling ice grows rapidly closer to the small group.

Grabbing Kitty by the shoulders; Logan looks into the girl's petrified eyes, "Hold it, tell us what's going on. We can help." Shaking her head, she pushes against the man's burly chest. Before they could move an inch, the ground beneath them turns to ice and behind them rises a twisted and cracked pillar of ice. They turn around, watching as the weak pillar falls apart, raining shards of ice. Kitty lays a hand on both men allowing the icicles to phase through them unharmed. The pillar leaves behind an ice figure of a gigantic, snarling bear. Logan leans forward, throwing his arms out and drawing out three long metal claws from his knuckles on both hands. The ice figure stands lifeless in front of them.

Kurt stands up straight looking very confused, "So, vhat's vith ze ice bear?" Crackling sounds from behind makes the three of them look back. More giant ice bears appear; slowly more and more erupt from the ice surrounding them.

Logan smirks, "Looks like these icicles are looking for a fight." As the army of ice bears grows, they begin to twitch and the sounds of hundreds of bears growling echo through the empty city. Kurt, Kitty and Logan turn their backs to each other; standing ready. The horde of ice bears lurch forward, swinging their massive paws and using their heads as rams. Logan using his metal claws shatters through the faces and bellies of every bear that he comes in contact with. A bear lashes out at Kurt, but only swings through a puff of purple smoke. In a matter of seconds Kurt reappears in a burst of purple vapor above the bear, smashing through its back. As another bear comes barreling at him, he vanishes again. Kitty stands her ground as two bears come at her from the front and back. The two bears ram right through her phased body; the front half of them explode into fragments of ice, sprinkling over the ground; the other half crackle and split then falls over, slamming into the ground. The three demolish their way through the ice bears. Kitty stops for a moment to catch her breath. While a bear comes lumbering at her from the side. She catches him from the corner of her eye and tries to back up, but slips on the ice. The bear rears up and comes crashing down on top of her. Yet she forces herself to slink into the ground and the bear hits the icy street, breaking off its front legs and splintering its face and torso. Popping her head up from the ground, she lifts herself out. More and more bears emerge from the ice filling the spots of their fallen comrades.

"Now, now is zat anyvay to treat guests of your lovely city?" Kurt says before he bamfs into a cloud of smoke in front of a charging ice bear.

Logan growls, "Stay down!" as he smashes through a bear's jaw as it snaps up at him. Its ice chunks slamming into a pile at his feet.

"They're just a distraction! We need to get out of here before-" Kitty gets cut off by a deep boom and the large tremor that followed. Down the street an icy paw the size of a two-story building had reached out from the sheet of ice and slammed the ground. Another paw stretches out from the ice and pounds the ground as well, sending a shock wave down the road. Kitty and Logan lose their balance on the ice, falling on their butt. While, Kurt manages to keep standing. An enormous bear head comes roaring out of the ice as it lifts itself up by its front paws. The wave of ice bears stop their onslaught, but they continue to stand their ground surrounding Kurt, Kitty and Logan.

Helping Kitty to her feet Kurt says with awe and fear, "Mein Gott."

Jumping to his feet, Logan growls as he plows through the stationary ice bears. "Move it you two! We're getting out of here." He yells while slicing a bear's head off. They follow behind Logan, destroying the bears that snap and claw at them as they try to pass. The three manage to break through the army of bears as the enormous bear lets out a deep roar, so powerful that some of the ice bears crack and crumble. The rest of the bears bolt after the three sprinting towards the Blackbird spy plane. The plane slowly becomes visible and the bears are nipping at their heels. Kurt grabs Kitty and Logan's arm and in a flash all that is left is the smell of brimstone and purple smoke. The army of bears skid to a stop, crashing into one another. They sniff the air and look around confused.

Inside the plane, Kurt, Kitty and Logan reappear and are thrown onto the floor. Kitty holds her head and stomach feeling dizzy and sick. Logan shakes it off and takes his seat at the helm of the Blackbird. Kurt, not at all affected by the teleport, helps Kitty into her seat and settles himself down in the seat next to Logan.

The Blackbird's motors slowly whirl around, warming up. The enormous ice bear takes a few steps forward and roars to the army of bears. They look at the plane and surround it, using their weight to try and knock the plane over. The plane shakes as it tries to leave the ground. Logan manages to swing the plane around, flinging some of the bears off and away from the Blackbird. Allowing it to gradually rise into the air out of the reach of the army of ice bears. Barging down Broadway the enormous ice bear tries its best to reach the plane before it gets away. The creature roars at the plane, creating an ice storm. The plane is pelted by giant hail balls, knocking it around. Struggling to stay up, it takes all of Logan's might to keep the Blackbird in the air. The monstrous ice bear takes a few swipes at the plane, nicking the under side of the plane. In its last attempt to stop the plane, the bear rears up and reaches out to the back end. With a loud cry the bear falls to the ground; his paws completely melted by the hot engine. The Blackbird shudders as it shoots away from the legion of crying ice bears.


	3. Ch 2 Follow the Leader

**Chapter 2 - Follow the Leader**

**

* * *

**

The room is dark, the floor length windows covered with large sheets of metal. A desk is covered with all sorts papers; wads of crumpled up paper over flow the trash bin. An aged man sits at the desk in his oversize executive chair. He leans on his arm, his hand covering his eyes. Groaning he slides his hand down to his mouth and leans over a pad of paper. Lines and lines of text are scribbled across the page with words crossed out, changed and added. Picking up the pen he continues to write. A knock on the door breaks his concentration, he snaps, "Come in."  
The door slowly opens and in steps a girl dressed all in green, "Daddy, They're getting restless."  
Looking up from his writing he shoots her a glare, "Dear, tell them I will be there in a minute."  
Biting her lip she looks around nervously, "But, I already told them that 10 minutes ago. They're going to riot!"  
Slamming his fist on the table, he rips the piece of paper from the pad and stands from his chair. As he crosses the room he yells in frustration, "Damn it, Lorna! You of all people should be able to handle them." He storms past her; his cape trailing behind, brushing against Lorna. She looks at her feet, feeling as if she had failed. Lifting her head up, looking back to her father, who is already halfway down the hallway. She grudgingly follows suit.

An unruly crowd of mutants are in an uproar; yelling and chanting, "MAG-NE-TO!" As they stand around an empty metal stage. Coming out from the side curtain, the white hair man glides onto the middle of the stage; the electromagnetic field around him pops and crackles as he lowers himself onto the floor, lowering the field in the process. Taking a moment to look around, some shushing could be heard.  
Raising his hands, he uses a booming voice, "My brothers and sisters!" He pauses, waiting for the chanting to finally die down before going on. "Now is the time for us to take control of what is rightfully ours. The homo-sapiens had their chance and look at what has become of our beloved planet. They now cower in their shelters from the destruction they have created. As they fear the world, we will take the reins and rule this Earth as it was meant to be; by the homo-superiors!" The crowd howls and cheers. Smiling he raises his arms for silence once again, he continues, "Let us leave this island and start a new beginning in what was once the economic powerhouse of the world; New York City. Once the city is in our hands, we can expand out and grow. Until the world is recreated in our image! The last of the homo-sapiens will live under our laws and they will finally come to understand the injustice they had once given to us. Genosha has served us well, but the time is NOW to move on and claim what is OURS!" The mob of mutants roar into applause and whistles. Magneto takes in the approval of the horde of mutants, nodding and giving a slight wave of his hand; he uses his powers levitate and coast off the stage.

In the hallway the door to the backstage slams open. Magneto walks out trailed by a smiling Lorna.  
"Daddy, your speech was great!"  
Stopping the grey hair man slowly turns to Lorna. Looking at her as if he's about to strangle her, "THAT?! That was crap! If you had given me another minute it would of been perfect." Lorna looks away ashamed that she even opened her mouth. Sighing Magneto places a hand on his daughter's shoulder, "Dear, I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just a little stressed. Why don't you go and make yourself useful and get me a cup of coffee." Lorna nods giving her father a little smile. Magneto pats her on the shoulder, "That's my girl." Turning back around he walks back to his study.

Plopping down in his giant chair. He straightens up his desk, shoving papers into the trash and into piles around the edges of his desk. A few light taps on the door and Lorna walks in, floating the silver tray over her hand.  
"It's hot so be careful." She says as she sets it onto the table.  
"Thank you, Lorna, you may go and do as you wish."  
Before she shuts the door she smiles, "Enjoy!"  
Magneto nods to her as he takes a sip from his mug of coffee. Once the door clicks, Magneto sets the cup down and flicks up a secret compartment on his desk with his thumb. There's a set of three buttons and he presses the middle one. A small monitor rises from the middle of his desk. Touching the screen he taps in a password and then taps a few more times. Then leans back in his chair and presses the tips of his fingers together like a pyramid.  
A deep voice comes from the monitor's speakers, "Ahhh, Magneto. I was wondering when I would see your ugly mug again."  
Laughing Magneto smiles, "I'm sure if you took off your mask you're not going to win any prizes."  
Unamused the voice changes the subject, "Well, I assume your speech went as planned."  
Magneto nods, "Of course. Transportation back to New York is being fueled as we speak."  
"Good. I will be waiting for you in the Flat Iron."  
"Until then, Doctor Doom." Tapping the screen, the monitor shuts off. Picking up his mug of coffee Magneto takes a sip and smiles in satisfaction.


End file.
